Code Lyoko: Momentos Inolvidables
by Hanelita
Summary: Bueno aqui una nueva historia que narra desde el punto de vista de Aelita los momentos entre ella y Odd. Espero que os guste. Actualizado 8 capitulo!
1. El recuerdo

Code Lyoko: Momentos Inolvidables.

Capitulo 1: El recuerdo.

Todos los capítulos los voy a hacer desde el punto de vista de Aelita. Esto ha sido una idea de otro fan fic que esta genial. Es el de 25 momentos. Léanlo es precioso.

Hoy era nuestro aniversario. Cuando nos conocimos todos en Lyoko. Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi y… Odd.

(Flash back)

Estaba en el sector del hielo, acorralada por tres bloques.

-¡Jeremie!- grite.

De repente apareció un chico con el pelo moreno y los ojos de color verdes. Parecía un samurái. El caso es que destruyo a un bloque.

Entonces un chico rubio con un pelo singular y los ojos azules apareció a mi lado. Parecía un gato.

-Hola, ¿Eres Maya? Yo soy Odd. Reconozco que eres una monada. Jeremie tiene buen gusto.- me dijo y me guiño el ojo.

En ese momento me sonroje y a la vez me asuste un poco. El era muy guapo y… ¿Me estaba diciendo a mí que era guapa?

En ese momento hablo el samurái que nos protegió con su sable y dijo:- No hay tiempo para ligar. Tenemos trabajo.

Y Odd dijo: Es verdad.

(Fin Flash back)

Al recordar ese momento me sonroje. Ahí aun no sabían mi verdadero nombre y por eso me llamaban Maya.

En ese momento Odd entro por la puerta.

-Hola Aelita. ¿Qué tal llevas el día?- pregunto Odd.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?- pregunte.

-También muy bien.- me contesto.- ¿Qué hacías?

-Oh nada. Recordar los viejos tiempos.- conteste.

-¿Y eso para ti es nada?- me pregunto.

-No solo que si los pudiésemos escribir los guardaríamos más tiempo y…- me intentaba disculpar.

-Claro. ¡Tienes toda la razón del mundo!- me dijo.

-No te entiendo.

-Muy fácil. Podemos hacer un pequeño libro con todos nuestros momentos juntos y después hacernos ese regalo.

-Es una idea genial.

Me encantaba esa idea porque trabajaría con él y además podría decir perfectamente mis recuerdos y sentimientos sin que se enterase.

-Bueno, ¿Empezamos?

Yo asentí llena de entusiasmo.

(Flash back)

Ya había conocido a todos los guerreros de Lyoko. Este era nuestro primer ataque que teníamos que combatir.

Jeremie me informo que para ayudarme solo vendría Odd porque Yumi estaba en su casa y Ulrich iba a salvarla.

Cuando Odd se virtualizo en el sector del desierto yo le salude y el vino hacia donde yo estaba.

Después de informar a Jeremie lo que podía pasar me dirigí a Odd.

-¿Ves eso? La torre que ha activado X.A.N.A. no puede estar muy lejos.- le informe señalando hacia un camino que giraba en sí.

-Bueno ahí abajo no está.-me dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-A lo mejor está en las mesetas próximas.- dije girando hacia el otro lado.

El también se giro, vio a unas cucarachas y me dijo:- Ya es tarde. Ahí viene el comité de bienvenida.

Eran 4 cucarachas y Jeremie dijo:-Odd cuida bien de Aelita.

En ese momento pensé que no hacía falta que Jeremie se lo dijese. Ya cuidaba por si solo bastante bien de mi.

Las cucarachas empezaron a disparar y mientras él me protegía y disparaba sus flechas laser yo corrí al camino que antes le había señalado a Odd y me escondí ahí.

Una de las cucarachas dio a Odd y yo me pare a ver qué tal estaba.

Odd vino hacia donde yo estaba y le dije:- Odd, me temo que no tenemos otra alternativa.

Señale hacia el camino y solo podíamos ir por él.

El se quedo parado unos segundos y después corrimos juntos para abajo.

Odd se paro mientras yo seguía corriendo. Dio una voltereta para atrás y disparo tres flechas laser. Le dio a tres cucarachas y la otra que quedaba se cayó del camino.

Yo que iba un poco más avanzada me encontré con la cucaracha que iba cayendo. En ese momento varias piedras se cayeron y me tropecé y me caí al vacio.

Odd al verme caer se lanzo al vacio y cuando llego donde estaba yo me agarro del brazo y con sus garras se sujeto a la pared.

-Era muy ágil.- pensé en ese momento.

-Eh no puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo.- me dijo.

Yo me sonroje.

En ese momento encontramos una cueva que llegaba a la torre y se lo dije.

No sabía que el seria mi caballero andante que no solo me salvaría esa vez sino muchas veces más.

(Fin Flash back)


	2. El apagon

Capitulo 2: El apagón.

Odd y yo seguíamos creando el libro. Yo lo escribía y el dibujaba las imágenes puesto que es un experto dibujante. De repente se fue la luz.

Yo me asuste mucho y sin querer grite. Odd vino hacia donde estaba yo, me abrazo y me susurro:- Tranquila princesa no pasa nada. Ahora volverá la luz. Además me recuerda a aquel día que Yumi le quiso contar a la policía que existías.

Si yo también me acuerdo…

(Flash back)

Yo lo estaba escuchando todo. El ataque de X.A.N.A. era muy fuerte y en esos tiempos nosotros aun éramos un poco novatos. Yumi quería avisar a la policía para que ellos dijesen lo que había que hacer. Jeremie sin embargo se opuso porque decía que les obligarían a apagarlo todo con lo cual me perderían. En ese momento votaron. 2 votos a favor y 2 votos en contra.

Los votos a favor eran de Ulrich y Yumi y los votos en contra eran de Jeremie y de Odd.

En ese momento me ilusione porque aun tenía esperanzas de que Odd hubiese votado así por mí. Para que no desapareciese. Pero no podía poner en peligro al mundo por un simple y tonto sentimiento con lo cual yo vote a favor.

(Fin flash back)

-Además este es un buen momento para recordar más cosas. Así escribimos mas sobre Lyoko.- dijo Odd.

En ese momento me acorde lo que paso ese día en Lyoko.

(Flash back)

Había unos cangrejos en frente de la torre.

-Aelita van a por ti. ¡Corre!- me advirtió Ulrich.

En ese momento yo le hice caso y me puse a correr. Los cangrejos me siguieron y justo cuando me iban a dar y a desvirtualizar para siempre…

-¡Aelita!- grito Odd y se puso delante mía y los cangrejos le dieron a él en vez de a mí.

(Fin flash back)

-Tienes razón.- dije.

Odd paro de abrazarme y miro por la ventana.

-Además ya no te tienes que preocupar. Ya no hay truenos hay niebla.- dijo Odd.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dije sorprendida.

-¿El qué?- pregunto el extrañado.

- Que todo lo que dices me hace recordar cosas.- dije.

-A lo mejor es que yo soy todos tus recuerdos.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

En ese momento agradecí que estuviera oscuro porque me puse más roja que un tomate.

-Mas quisieras.- le dije para disimularlo.

-Bueno cuéntame ya lo que se te ha ocurrido.- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ok.

(Flash back)

Estábamos intentando llegar a la torre pero dos cucarachas nos lo impedían.

Yumi lanzo su abanico y mato a una pero la otra iba a por Odd y le quito varios puntos. Yo en ese momento, preocupada, fui a ver qué tal estaba pero a cucaracha me vio y me disparo menos mal que el tiro se desvió.

Después Jeremie nos dijo que para llegar a la torre teníamos que ir por un árbol- puente que estaba detrás de los monstruos.

Yumi se fue a por ellos mientras Odd me protegía.

Se acerco una cucaracha, el me aviso y la mato con una flecha laser. En ese momento le sonreí agradecida y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Más tarde Yumi se desvirtualizo y yo me quede sola con Odd.

Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la torre hice un camino para poder llegar hasta ella.

Como siempre los monstruos iban a por mí pero otra vez Odd se puso entre el monstruo y yo para salvarme.

(Fin flash back)

Claro que esto no se lo conté porque entonces diría que eso para mí era importante y descubriría mis sentimientos.

En ese momento la luz volvió y yo me quede un poco triste pero a la vez se lo agradecí por el momento que me había hecho pasar con Odd.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. No me ha salido tan bien como el otro. No me sentía muy inspirada y además no me ha gustado. Estoy pensando si dejar esta historia pero bueno ya veré.

Javi98: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. :D Voy a hacer otra historia basada en las letras de algunas canciones que conozco pero solo la historia nada de las canciones en la historia. Jajajaja yo me creo mis películas. Bueno espero que te guste aunque si no te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta este capítulo.


	3. El paseo

Capitulo 3: El paseo.

Estaba en la entrada de la academia donde me encontré con Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie y Odd.

Yo como estaba muy aburrida les pregunte que si íbamos a dar un paseo.

Jeremie me contesto que tenía que hacer unas cosas en el ordenador. Como siempre aunque ahora estaban sin Lyoko y no tenia excusas para dejar el ordenador. Parecía como si un día el ordenador se convirtiese en una chica y Jeremie lo sabía desde el principio.

Yumi y Ulrich me contestaron que ya habían quedado entre ellos para ir al cine todo esto sonrojándose por supuesto.

Ellos llevaban saliendo desde que dejamos Lyoko. Tal fue la rabia de William y Sissi que se empezaron a juntar para planear alejarles y al final se enamoraron ellos dos.

Ahora solo quedaba que me contestase Odd. Me empezó a latir tan fuerte el corazón que pensé que podría oírlo.

El me contesto que no tenía nada que hacer y vendría conmigo encantado.

-Además así podemos continuar con el libro.- añadió Odd.

-¿Qué libro?- preguntaron Yumi, Ulrich y Jeremie.

- Ninguno.- dijimos los dos sonrojados.

-Bueno os dejamos con vuestros misterios. Llegaremos tarde al cine. Adiós.- dijo Yumi.

-Adiós.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos princesa?- me pregunto Odd haciéndome una reverencia.

- Encantada.- dije sonriendo.

Después de andar me pregunto sobre el libro y yo le empecé a contar mientras a la vez recordaba otros momentos.

(Flash back)

Estaba en el sector del desierto y un megatanque acababa de desvirtualizar a Yumi. De repente oí como Odd gritaba mi nombre. Yo le salude y le grite:- Bienvenido a mi mundo. ¡Eh Odd!

Cuando acabe de decir la frase oí un crujido pero no le di importancia, seguí andando y de repente el suelo se abrió delante de mí. Estaba a punto de caerme cuando note que una mano me agarraba. Era Odd. Me empujo hacia donde él estaba y caí encima de el. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Yo notaba como toda la sangre me subía a las mejillas pero no supe si él estaba sonrojado o era el color del suelo que le reflejaba.

-Venga a trabajar Aelita.- me dijo sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos.

-Gracias Odd.- le agradecí de todo corazón.

(Fin flash back)

En ese momento me sonroje.

- Aelita, ¿Estás ahí?- me pregunto Odd.

- Perdón estaba en otro mundo.- dije sonriendo. Baje la mirada avergonzada y vi una cosa que me extraño.

-¿Aun tienes mi pulsera puesta?- pregunte asombrada.

Esa pulsera se la había regalado a todos cuando acabo lo de Lyoko pero solo se la había visto a él.

- Por supuesto. Nunca me la quito.- me contesto.

En ese momento me sonroje aun mas y cualquiera que estuviese tomando fotos desde un avión podría ver que en la calle había un montón de hormiguitas y una hormiguita roja como un tomate.

Cuando pensé eso parecía como si se estuviese riendo en bajo pero no le di importancia.

-Bueno sigamos.- dijo él.

Entonces empezó a venir una niebla y me acorde de aquel momento en Lyoko.

(Flash back)

Acababa de venir la niebla que antes había tenido con Yumi. Solo que ahora me sentía más protegida. No significaba que Yumi no me protegiese porque siempre lo hacía y además muy bien pero Odd… Odd era mi príncipe azul.

Miramos para atrás y Odd se preparo para atacar por si hacía falta. Dejo su posición de ataque y me dijo:-Tengo una idea. Sígueme.

Dicho esto me cogió de la mano y empezamos a correr. Me sentí en el cielo y agradecí que estuviese ahí la niebla para así que no me viese mi sonrojo.

Corríamos porque un megatanque nos perseguía. Lo malo de la niebla era que se te metía en los ojos y no podías ver nada.

-¡Odd te has vuelto loco!- le grite al ver que nos dirigíamos al precipicio.

De repente me cogió mi mano con sus dos manos y empezamos a dar vueltas. Después de unas cuantas me lanzo a la otra plataforma. Parecía que volaba. El salto y dio unas cuantas piruetas en el aire. Era muy ágil.

Gracias a él llegue a la torre.

(Fin flash back)

-Bueno será hora de que nos vayamos. Se está haciendo de noche.- me dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo me limite a asentir.

Cuando llegamos a la academia los demás seguían sin dar señales de vida así que Odd me pregunto: - Princesa, ¿Me permitiría invitarla a cenar con un humilde campesino?

- ¿Humilde campesino? Perdóname pero si te comparamos con el resto de chicos a los que yo conozco tu eres un honorable caballero que me protege siempre y en todo lugar.- le conteste aunque no sé de donde saque el valor. Supongo que fue que el recordar a Jeremie. Jeremie no llegaba ni a humilde campesino aunque bueno si le preguntaba a su ordenador a lo mejor me decía otra cosa.

-Vale pues entonces tu príncipe azul te invita a cenar y luego tendrás una sorpresa.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo me sorprendí porque me encantaban las sorpresas y más si venían de él.

Después de aquella maravillosa cena nos dirigimos a su cuarto. El puso la música que tenía en el móvil y me pregunto: -¿Me concederías este baile?

-Por supuesto.- dije emocionada y contenta.

Empezamos a bailar las canciones que había. La mayoría eran mis canciones favoritas y eran lentas. Me sorprendí porque le gustaban las mismas canciones que yo. Me gustaba mucho porque parecía que éramos unos príncipes que abrían el baile con uno de esos valses.

-¿Sabes? Jeremie es un tonto por dejar que un ordenador se interponga en vuestra relación.- me dijo un poco enfadado.

Yo me moleste un poco por mencionar a Jeremie pero le dije.

-Es que no sabes el mayor secreto.- le dije con un tono de misterio.

-¿Cuál?- me pregunto curioso.

Me acerque a su oído para que pareciese un secreto.

- El ordenador es una chica que por la mañana se convierte en ordenador por el hechizo de una bruja que le tenía envidia puesto que era muy guapa.- le susurre.

Nos empezamos a reír y sin querer nos caímos en su cama. El se cayó encima mía.

Al mirarnos a los ojos nos seguimos riendo. El se acerco a mi oído y me dijo:- Menos mal que esa bruja no te ha visto si no no me imagino en lo que te habría convertido y te puedo asegurar que sería mucho peor que a la chica del ordenador.

Yo me sonroje y baje la mirada, el me cogió la cara suavemente y me puso otra vez mirando sus ojos de color del mar. Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos…

-Perdón, ¿Interrumpimos?- pregunto Ulrich.

Los dos miramos hacia la puerta y ahí estaban Ulrich y Yumi con una sonrisa picara.

-No, yo ya me voy.- dije mientras Odd se levantaba y yo le imitaba.

-Te acompaño.- me dijo él.

Yo asentí.

Cuando llegamos a mi puerta yo le dije:- Buenas noches.

El me contesto:- Cuidado que no te vea ninguna bruja… No soportaría perderte.- esto último me lo susurro al oído.- ¡Buenas noches!

Y me quede allí en la puerta de mi habitación sonriendo como una tonta.

Esa fue una de las mejores noches que tuve.

Javi98: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. La seguiré pero ira lentito. Bueno espero que te haya gustado.


	4. Enfermo

Este capítulo lo voy a hacer con una parte desde el punto de vista de Odd porque en ese momento se necesitaba saber lo que pensaba :D.

Capitulo 4: Enfermo.

(Flash back)

Ese día creí que no iba a ver a Odd y por eso cuando Jeremie me dijo que pronto vendría me sorprendí.

Estaba sola con un megatanque, yo corría hacia la torre.

Había unos trenes que se iban a chocar y uno de ellos tenía un gas peligroso.

Yo tenía que desactivar la torre para que ese gas no se expandiese.

Estaba a unos metros de la torre pero el megatanque me disparo en ese momento seguí corriendo por si acaso algún milagro me salvaba a mí y al mundo.

Y el milagro sucedió. Era Odd. Se puso para recibir el disparo del megatanque antes que yo y así poder cortarle. Al recibirlo me dio el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para llegar a la torre.

El nos salvo a todos.

(Fin flash back)

En ese momento me desperté. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Menos mal que era sábado. Me fui a ducharme y después me vestí. Mire muy bien la ropa que tenia por una causa. El milagro de mi sueño. Sé porque soñé eso. A parte de que era lo que paso de verdad también fue por la maravillosa noche que tuve ayer.

Cuando estuve lista baje a la cafetería a encontrarme a mi príncipe azul pero no estaba.

Llegue un poco triste y me senté en frente de Yumi.

-Hola, ¿Y Odd?- pregunte intentando disimular mi desesperación pero no funciono.

-Esta noche se despertó con vómitos y lo tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería.- me contesto Ulrich.

-¿Está bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Si fue solo que se mareo.- me dijo Yumi.

-Se marearía del montón de vueltas que disteis anoche.- se rio Ulrich.

En ese momento me sonroje y pensé que eso era un golpe bajo porque ahora no podíamos bromear con el por qué ya salía con Yumi.

-Bueno me voy a mi habitación.- dije para despejarme un rato.

- ¿No vas a comer nada?- me pregunto Yumi.

A veces parecía como si fuera la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Y se lo agradecía.

-No, no tengo hambre.- le conteste.

Me levante y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

(Odd POV)

(Flash back)

En ese momento entre en el cuarto de Jeremie a ver cómo iba lo de la materialización de mi princesa.

Vi que Jeremie estaba muy mal así que significaría que no. El se fue a despejar un rato al baño. Cogí unos cuantos caramelos y sin querer algunos se esparcieron por el teclado.

Cuando llego Jeremie, vio los caramelos.

Me empezó a decir un montón de cosas mientras yo recogía los caramelos.

Al final me dijo:- Odd eres un genio.

Yo, extrañado, mire a la pantalla y vi como el trabajo ese de materialización daba positivo.

Yo iba a salvar a mi princesa.

(Fin flash back)

Me levante y vi que estaba con la enfermera y mas maquinas. Me acorde del día anterior perfecto que tuve excepto por una cosa. Me maree. No pude evitar pensar en mi princesa y me pregunte como estaría ella.

(Fin Odd POV)

(Aelita POV)

Fui a hablar con Rosa y le pregunte:- Rosa, ¿Ya le habéis llevado a Odd la comida?

-No.- dijo Rosa muy atareada.

-Si quieres se lo llevo yo. No tengo nada que hacer y te veo muy ocupada.- dije con toda la inocencia del mundo.

- Muchas gracias Aelita, eres un cielo.- me contesto Rosa con una sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví.

(Flash back)

Estaba en el sector del bosque me escondí detrás de un árbol para que los monstruos no me oyesen.

En ese momento oí un ruido al lado del árbol en que yo estaba. Era el.

-Hola Odd, pareces estresado.- le salude con una sonrisa mientras veía como me apuntaba con su brazo.

-Estoy bien Aelita.- me contesto.

Parecía nervioso o igual era que no le gustaba que yo descubriese como estaba o me preocupase por él. En ese momento me puse un poco triste.

-Es que nunca se quien me voy a encontrar cuando vengo.- dijo al ver mi cara e intentando disculparse.

Yo le volví a sonreír.

-Sígueme Odd. La torre activada esta por aquí.- le dije más calmada al descubrir algunos de sus sentimientos.

-Vale, vamos a verla.- me dijo el también más calmado.

Me fue siguiendo y fuimos hacia la torre.

Por el camino siempre había alguna vez en la que se cruzasen nuestras miradas.

(Fin flash back)

En ese momento sonreí. Tenía unas ganas terribles de verle. Me dirigí a la cocina y cogí la comida mientras otro recuerdo me venía a la mente.

(Flash back)

Paramos de correr porque nos encontramos con cuatro caminos diferentes.

Me pare y escuche de donde venia el sonido que emitía X.A.N.A.

-Por ahí.-le dije al descubrirlo.

En ese momento vimos como dos cucarachas se acercaban por el camino que yo había dicho.

-Menudo comité de bienvenida.- dijo Odd sarcástico.

-Las cucarachas suelen moverse en grupos de cinco.- informe preocupada.

Nada mas decir eso las otras tres cucarachas se quedaron en los diferentes caminos que estaban libres.

-Creo que el comité ya está a tope.- dijo Odd.

Dicho esto se preparo para atacar.

-Hola cucarachas. ¿Cuál de vosotras quiere ser la primera?- dijo mientras nos arrodillábamos.

Las cucarachas empezaron a disparar y nosotros empezamos a esquivar sus disparos.

Una de ellas le dio a Odd y cuando le iba a disparar otra el la esquivo. Lo malo es que me dio a mí en la pierna y parece ser que él como venganza mato al pequeño monstruito.

Una vez más volvieron a dar a Odd y yo me acerque para ver como estaba.

Las cucarachas siguieron disparando y Jeremie informo:- Odd has gastado cuatro de tus diez flechas.

-Ahí vienen tres mas.- dijo Odd.

Mientras corríamos hacia la torre yo me fui riendo de Jeremie.

Jeremie creo que me escucho y me dio venganza.

-Odd encárgate de las cucarachas. Vas muy por delante de Yumi.

-Muy bien. Aelita vete a la torre.- me dijo.

En ese momento quise protestar y decir que quien me iba a proteger a mí pero seguí corriendo.

(Fin flash back)

Cuando llegue a por la comida me reí un poco de los pensamientos que yo tenía en aquel momento.

Pero luego me puse a pensar que no habían cambiado mucho y que me había reído de mi misma.

Como la enfermería estaba un poco lejos me puse a volver a recordar por el camino.

(Flash back)

La cosa pintaba muy mal.

Jeremie me había dicho que me iban a materializar gracias a Odd pero Odd tuvo una visión de cómo Yumi era virtualizada para siempre.

Un megatanque venía a por mí y no tenia protección.

Yo me escondí detrás de un árbol pero el megatanque si disparaba podía perfectamente darme. Me puse a correr mientras el monstruo cargaba la energía y justo cuando disparo conseguí ponerme detrás del árbol.

Yo vi que la torre estaba muy cerca y por eso me puse a correr dispuesta a llegar sin que la visión de Odd se cumpliese y así poder decir que él fue mi salvador.

En ese momento vi como el disparo venia directo hacia mí mientras yo gritaba.

De repente Yumi le dio un pequeño empujoncito al megatanque y gracias a ella el disparo se desvió.

Desde ahí la empecé a querer como a una hermana mayor.

Entre en la torre mientras oía decir a Jeremie que yo estaba dentro de la torre y que aguantase.

Seguramente sería Yumi pero no sabía que le podría haber pasado.

De repente a partir de ahí todo empezó a ir mucho más lento. Yo oía como mi corazón corría a una velocidad demasiado rápida y sabia que el sabia porque.

Entonces todo en mi mente empezó a encajar. Jeremie diciendo que aguantase. Mi corazón corriendo. Era la sensación del miedo.

¡Yumi se iba a caer!

Quise correr pero la torre no iba mucho más rápido que una tortuga y me estaba empezando a impacientar.

Cuando pise la plataforma donde tenía que poner el código oí un ruido que me estremeció.

Yo corrí a ingresar el código lo más rápido que pude y ahí volvimos al pasado.

Estaban todos en la fábrica… menos Yumi. Me empecé a estremecer.

¿Y si se hizo verdad aquella visión que tuvo Odd?

Todo fue por mi culpa y por culpa de ese tonto sentimiento que tenia hacia Odd. Ni siquiera sabía si él sentía lo mismo por mi y por culpa de eso había destinado a Yumi a un destino como el mío.

-Nunca pensé que era posible que uno de nosotros se convirtiese…- dejo sin terminar la frase Jeremie.

En ese momento confirme mis sospechas.

-Fue culpa mía.- dijo Ulrich.- Debí ser más rápido así Yumi estaría aquí.

En ese momento pensé que la solución justa seria que materializasen a Yumi y no a mí.

-Pero hay una solución y Jeremie sabe cuál es.- informe.

-El programa de materialización.-confirmo Jeremie.- Esta operativo pero Aelita debe ceder su puesto a Yumi.

En ese momento Ulrich miro muy triste y casi llorando a Jeremie y le pregunto:- ¿Puedes hacer que Yumi vuelva?

-Sí pero solo puedo materializar a una. Una y solo una.- dijo Jeremie también triste.

En ese momento note lo que Jeremie sentía por mí.

Supe que Odd fue el que hizo lo de la materialización entonces, secretamente, mire a Odd como para pedirle permiso de cederle mi puesto a Yumi. Vi como me miraba y asentía.

-Pues escoge a Yumi. Forma parte de vuestro mundo. No importa puedo esperar.- les dije a todos.

-Vale Aelita.- dijo Jeremie triste.

En ese momento me fui de la pantalla mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y caían en la plataforma de la torre.

(Fin flash back)

-Menos mal que Yumi ya está bien- pensé mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que me habían salido de los ojos.

En ese momento vi como había llegado a la puerta de la enfermería.

Toque a la puerta y la enfermera me contesto:- Adelante.

Entre y mire a Odd. Vi como me sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ah Aelita. Te dejo a solas con Odd. Voy a tomarme un descanso. Cuídalo.- me dijo.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de decirle que yo siempre lo cuidaba pero Odd salto en mi defensa.

-Tranquila doctora. Ella siempre me cuida.- dijo sonriendo y mirándome con una mirada seductora.

Yo me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-Jajajaja que ricos. Si no fuerais primos pegaríais un montón como novios.- nos dijo.

Ahí los dos nos sonrojamos y ella se fue.

Después de unos minutos yo le di la comida.

-Vaya parece que este mes va a ser mi mes de la suerte.- me dijo con voz débil.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte curiosa.

-A parte de la comida tan genial que hay también me encanta la persona que viene con ella.- dijo sonriendo.

Yo me volví a sonrojar y le dije:- Bueno me voy.

-No te vayas por favor. Eres la única persona que ha venido a verme y me gustaría quedarme a hablar con alguien.- dijo triste.

-Vale. Me quedare contigo hasta que tú me digas que me vaya.- le conteste sonriendo.

-Ufff pues si me dejas a mí que decida no te iras de aquí nunca.- me dijo volviendo a ser el mismo chico seductor de antes.

Yo me volví a sonrojar. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué tendría?

En ese momento me cogió suavemente mi cara y me la llevo a mirar hacia sus ojos.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarme. Aunque has tardado un poco y creí que ya te había cogido la bruja.- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Ahora sí que sí. Estaba más roja que el traje de Yumi en Lyoko.

Era odiable pero a la vez agradable. Yo sonreí y le devolví la mirada mientras él se reía bajito.

-Bueno, ¿podemos hablar de algo normal para primos?- le dije sonriendo.

-Por supuesto.- me dijo alegre. Luego se acerco a mi oído y me dijo:- Pero nunca dejare estas conversaciones. Las tendrás que aguantar día tras día porque me encanta sacarte esos colores que tienes.

En ese momento me volví a sonrojar.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Javi98: Jajajaja bueno ya voy actualizando más rapidito. Sé que soy un poco pesada con lo de los besos pero es que no me gusta que a la primera de cambio ya sean novios. Soy así. :D

El momento ese que dijiste como bien seguidora de esa pareja… ¡sí que me fije! Pero igualmente muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda.

Si te das cuenta voy capitulo por capitulo para tenerlo todo un poco más ordenado. Bueno espero que te haya gustado. :D

AtpAb95: Muchas gracias por todo. En ese momento estaba un poco cansada y no sabía lo que decía. ;) :) Bueno tranquila que seguiré todas y cada una de mis historias y yo también soy fiel seguidora tuya. ;) :) Bueno espero que te haya gustado. :)


	5. El amor

Capitulo 5: El amor.

Hoy era el primer aniversario de Ulrich y Yumi. Odd y yo ya lo sabíamos porque habíamos planeado unos regalitos para darles. Odd ya estaba mejor y estaba muy activo. (Como siempre) Al hacer esos regalos para ellos me preguntaba si alguna vez, Odd y yo, tendríamos un aniversario.

Estábamos haciendo como un pequeño libro de sus momentos mientras tanto yo recordaba.

(Flash back)

Ese día fue un poco ajetreado. A Yumi la había atrapado un guardián y yo hice un clon de ella para que el guardián la dejase salir. Funciono. Como Jeremie no respondía alguien se tenía que desvirtualizar y Yumi dijo que fuese ella porque no sabía los puntos que tenia y seguramente serian muy pocos.

Después fuimos a la torre. Odd estaba subido a una piedra y veía como había varios monstruos cerca de la torre. Yo como siempre le miraba y menos mal porque venía un monstruo a atacarle.

-Odd cuidado a la derecha.- le avise.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La cucaracha disparo y le dio en el pecho. Yo quise ir pero ya fue Ulrich hacia allá.

Yo miraba mientras veían como le daban. Me hacia sufrir mucho. Pero él seguía allí. No se había desvirtualizado.

Yo entre por fin a la torre.

(Fin flash back)

-Aelita, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Odd.

-Si, ¿por?- le conteste.

-Estas paliducha.- me dijo.

Yo baje la mirada. Solo recordar aquello me hacia ponerme enferma.

- Pero estas igual de guapa.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

En ese momento los colores normales me volvieron un poquitín más fuerte.

-Bien hizo efecto. ¿Ves para lo que sirve?- me pregunto.

-Bueno sigamos.- dije apresurada.

-Que pronto cambias de tema.- me dijo haciendo que mis colores volvieran a salir mucho más fuertes.

Uffffff me ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué mis colores no se podían estar quietos?

-Claro que cambio de tema. Es el aniversario de Ulrich y Yumi, no el nuestro. Lo tenemos que acabar sea como sea.- le dije.

Cuando me di cuenta de que había dicho lo que pensaba no sé ni cómo me puse. Pero al parecer hizo efecto porque nos pusimos a trabajar en seguida en ello.

(Flash back)

Odd se virtualizo.

-¡Odd!- le grite mientras corría hacia él.

-¿Y tu sitio? Hace un poquito de frio.- me dijo.

Estábamos en el hielo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacer frio?

Nos quedamos mirando y antes de saber que mis colores me jugarían una mala pasada le dije:- La torre esta en esa dirección.

-Vamos si corremos entraras en calor.- le dije preocupándome por él.

Se podría decir que le eche una carrera y yo gane.

Cuando aun seguíamos corriendo unos avispones vinieron detrás de nosotros mientras Odd se alegraba porque decía que así podría entrar en calor.

Cuando empezaron a disparar casi nos daban.

-Esto sí que es un comité de bienvenida. Vaya.- dijo Odd parecía que agotado.

Los avispones que ahora estaban delante de nosotros se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a disparar.

Odd se subió a una roca y destruyo a una avispa.

Después dio unas volteretas y se puso mirando hacia mí. Las avispas fueron a por él.

-¡Odd cuidado!- grite preocupada.

Le dieron y yo me acerque corriendo a ver como estaba. Le ayude a levantarse y dijo:- Vamos a seguir.

Corríamos a más no poder y llegamos a una especie de tobogán. Allí nos paramos.

- Vaya. Menuda pendiente. Pero no tenemos más remedio.- dijo Odd y se tiro por el "tobogán"

Yo le imite.

Los avispones nos seguían y nosotros íbamos por una cueva.

El parecía que hacia surf y yo iba pues, como he dicho, como si fuese un tobogán.

A mí me daba mucho miedo porque aparte de que me pegaba cada coscorrón en alguna curva, también era porque iba última y las avispas se disponían a disparar.

El parecía que se divertía mucho y dijo:- Creo que me voy aquedar a vivir aquí.

En ese momento pare de gritar y me lo imagine.

Odd estando conmigo en la torre. Hablando de nuestras cosas y sin que Jeremie nos lo dijese yo podría ir tranquilamente a desactivar la torre con él. Sería una vida fantástica.

Cuando salimos de la cueva caímos a suelo firme. Por fin.

Según Jeremie la torre estaba muy cerca.

Íbamos andando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué Aelita? ¿Ves algún rastro de la torre?- me pregunto Odd.

-Sí pero creo que veo doble.- dije al ver dos torres.

A lo mejor era solo el estar cerca de él pero yo veía dos.

El se dio la vuelta y dijo:- Jeremie hay dos torres.

Bueno al menos no era la única.

Jeremie sin embargo decía que solo había una.

-Puede que X.A.N.A. haya creado otra para confundirnos.- explique.

-Pues tendremos que escoger una.- dijo Odd y empezamos a correr.

Estaba delante de las dos torres intentando saber cuál era la verdadera cuando de repente Odd se lanzo sobre mí.

Unas avispas venían a por mí y él me salvo.

-Aelita tienes que escoger una de las torres ya. No puedo entretenerlas mucho mas.- me dijo ¿sonrojado?

Yo sabía perfectamente que si lo estaba y solo me limite a asentir.

Estaba enjaulada por sus brazos y si Ulrich y Yumi no corriesen peligro me quedaría ahí para siempre.

Yo corrí hacia las torres y entre en la de la derecha.

Estaba preocupada porque tardaba mucho y creía que había escogido la torre mala pero después funciono.

(Fin flash back)

-¿Aelita?- me pregunto Odd a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

Yo me sonroje y me eche un poco para atrás.

-Es la hora de la comida. Vamos a dárselo.- me dijo.

Yo asentí.

Fuimos los dos juntitos a la cafetería llevando el regalo en nuestras manos.

Entramos y vimos allí a Yumi y a Ulrich sentados.

Fuimos a dárselo y lo abrieron con mucha ilusión. Les encanto.

Cuando termino la comida nos fuimos a mi habitación porque seguramente Yumi y Ulrich se irían a la de Ulrich.

- Aelita últimamente estas en las nubes.- me dijo Odd.

-Si.- dije.

-Dime qué te pasa.- me dijo, ¿preocupándose por mi?

-Nada que me vienen muchos recuerdos a la mente.- dije pensando.

-¿De quién?- me pregunto con una mirada misteriosa.

-De nosotros.- conteste sin pensar. Rápidamente busque algo que decir mientras me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Quiero decir de Yumi, Ulrich, tú, yo…

-Ok.- me dijo un poco desanimado.

-Oye si quieres damos un paseo.- le dije intentando animarle.

-Ok.- me dijo sonriendo.

Íbamos por el bosque de la academia. De repente oí un zumbido y vi que era un saltamontes que se acercaba a mí. Yo me asuste mucho y corriendo me eche hacia Odd abrazándolo. Cuando el saltamontes se fue yo le mire a los ojos y vi que estaba rojo.

-Eh… Menos mal que ya se ha ido.- dije yo también roja.

Nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos mientras, poco a poco, nos acercábamos y…

Muahahahaha que mala que soy. No vais a saber que va a pasar hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero que este os haya gustado. :D

AtpAb95: Muchas gracias por todo. Y lo que tú dices, ¿Qué sería de Aelita? Pero también ¿Qué sería de nosotras? ;) Y si esperare a que un día de estos venga la historia tan deseada. ^^ xD Bueno espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.

Javi98: Muchas gracias y cómo ves aquí también Aelita le ha sonrojado. A ver si en el próximo capítulo igual… Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.

Airma09: Muchas gracias. Aquí Aelita, aunque haya sido inocentemente, también le ha sonrojado. Y si hay muchos momentos Odd-Aelita y eso que solo voy por el capitulo 8… Cuando llegue al capítulo 73 de replika va a ser un capitulo muy especial. :D Bueno espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.


	6. Las pruebas

Capitulo 6: Las pruebas.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y…

Nuestros móviles sonaron. Eran las cinco. Habíamos quedado todos en la cafetería que había en frente de la academia.

En ese momento nos miramos y estábamos muy cerca.

Nos apartamos sonrojados.

-Eh bueno. Ya es hora de ir para allá.- me dijo Odd.

-Si.- dije.

Yendo para la pastelería se me ocurría pensar en momentos nuestros…

(Flash back)

Estábamos en una situación difícil. Si queríamos llegar a la torre teníamos que pasar por el veneno de las avispas.

Odd se ofreció voluntario para pasar por el veneno de ellas.

Yo me preocupe.

-Odd.- susurre.

(Fin flash back)

-Ya hemos llegado.- me dijo Odd mientras sujetaba la puerta para que yo pasase.

-Hola.- saludo el igual de animado que siempre.

Yo estaba aun en shock. Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos.

Fue una tarde que se paso muy rápido. No dije ni una sola palabra. Cuando terminamos mire a mí alrededor. Ulrich y Jeremie seguían hablando mientras Odd y Yumi me miraban preocupados.

-Perdonadme. Me duele un poco la cabeza.- me disculpe.

Cuando íbamos a salir, Odd me cogió del brazo y me susurro:- ¿Esto no es por lo de antes del bosque, verdad?

-Vamos chicos que vamos a llegar tarde.- nos dijo Ulrich.

Fui para allá.

Al día siguiente me desperté aun un poco aturdida.

Me duche para despejarme y me vestí con el chándal. Hoy era el día del deporte así que íbamos a pasar un día enterito.

Llegue de las primeras. No me gustaba mucho educación física puesto que en algunas cosas era muy torpe.

Cuando estuvimos todos Jim dijo:- Bien a partir de ahora empieza el día del deporte. Tendréis que hacer parejas y poneros un nombre.

Mire a mi alrededor y ya estaban la mayoría de las parejas formadas.

Jeremie estaba con Ulrich y creo que se llamaron los supersamurais. Se notaba quien era el capitán.

De repente alguien me toco el hombro y me pregunto:-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Me di la vuelta y efectivamente era él. Odd. Yo dude un poco y le dije:- ¿Sabes que soy muy torpe y te podría hacer perder?

-No me importa.- me dijo. Después me susurro al oído:- Lo que me importa es estar contigo.

En ese momento me sonroje.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quieres que nos llamemos?- me pregunto divertido.

-Uffff yo soy malísima para los nombres. Elige tú.- le dije.

-Ok, ¿Qué tal… Lyoko guerreros? Si nos preguntan por qué ponemos Lyoko diremos que es de un videojuego.- me explico.

-Ok.- dije emocionada.

-Muy bien, vamos a decírselo a Jim.- me dijo.

Después de decírselo a Jim nos fuimos a calentar.

-Oye, ¿Tu cabecita ya está mejor?- me pregunto Odd.

-Si, gracias por preguntar.- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Bien ahora empiezan las pruebas. Id al tablón a mirar las que tenéis que hacer.- informo Jim.

La primera fue una de velocidad. Eso se me daba bien.

Al final ganamos en esa prueba.

La segunda era de agilidad. Odd era genial pero yo lo único que sabía hacer era volteretas y saltar así que me limite a hacer eso.

Hubo más pruebas: balón prisionero, voleibol, baloncesto… y llegamos a la gran prueba.

Hacíamos muy buen equipo juntos. Íbamos primeros y nos complementábamos muy bien.

Pero ahora era la prueba final. Era una especie de pruebas como esas que les hacían a los militares y tal.

Había que correr, saltar una especie de obstáculos, escalar un muro, pasar por una cuerda a 5 metros encima de una piscina y pasar por una especie de enredadera que te pinchaba y tenias que arrastrarte.

- Bien ahora les toca a Sissi y a Aelita.- anuncio Jim.

Yo me sobresalte. La prueba me tocaba hacerla a mí. Ya sabía que solo 1 del equipo podía hacer esa prueba pero no esperaba que me tocase a mí. Yo era muy débil.

De repente me empecé a sentir mal. Lo deje a un lado porque creía que serian los nervios.

-Preparados, listos, ya.- dijo Jim.

Empezamos a correr. Iba por delante de Sissi pero no había que cantar todavía la victoria.

Llegaban los obstáculos. Empezamos a saltar y Sissi se trabo con lo cual tuvo que saltarlos todos otra vez. Yo seguí corriendo y llegue al muro. No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo. Me quede inmovilizada pero una voz se escuchaba por encima de las demás.

-¡Animo, Aelita!- me animo Odd.

Entonces empecé a escalar. Me caí unas cuantas veces pero volví a levantarme. Y llegue hasta arriba.

Ahí estaba la cuerda. El vértigo hizo de las suyas y la sensación de sentir que voy a vomitar me volvió. Empecé a ir despacito por la cuerda a mitad me sentía sin fuerzas no sabía si iba a llegar. Pero otra vez mi voz salvadora.

-¡Venga Aelita! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Ya casi estas en el final!- me dijo Odd.

Ahí saque una fuerza de mi interior y seguí.

Oía a Sissi que venía detrás y nada más poner un pie en el suelo corrí a más no poder. Me arrastre mientras Sissi venía a mi lado. Cuando me levante empecé a correr y note la cinta de la meta sobre mi cuerpo.

Mire a mí alrededor. Vi a Sissi echarle la bronca a Herb. Yumi que estaba en descanso de sus clases viniendo hacia mí. Ulrich y Jeremie aplaudiendo y Odd animándome a más no poder y abrazándome. Me decía que Jim le había dicho que había sido la mejor y que me pondría en el tablón porque había sido la única que no había tenido ni un fallo y encima había hecho un tiempo record. Me hubiese sonrojado pero de repente note que el malestar de antes me venía y el suelo se iba acercando a mi cuerpo mientras me quedaba inconsciente.

-¡Aelita! ¡Aelita!- fueron las últimas palabras que oí y me alegre porque eran palabras de la persona que más quería. De Odd.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Dios mío, que dramático me salió. Pero bueno… Esto no es el final. Aelita no ha muerto. Solo se ha desmayado. (Lo tengo que explicar porque si no seguro que hay gente que pensara que se termino esta historia y no) Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Javi98: Jajajajaja Es que el suspense se contagia xD Jeje como dijiste algo tenía que ocurrir para que ese beso se interrumpiese porque es demasiado pronto. Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate. :D

AtpAb95: Jajajajaja Pues si es suspense y esto del final como que también xD Bueno ya viste no se besaron. Es que era demasiado pronto. :D Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate. :D


	7. La confianza

Capitulo 7: La confianza.

Me levante en un sitio que no conocía de nada. Me senté en la cama y vi que tenía una especie de camisón azul.

-¡Aelita, por fin te despertaste!- me dijo Yumi.

La mire y le pregunte:-¿Qué me paso?

-Has tenido gastroenteritis mezclada con vértigo. Una cosa muy rara.- me contesto Yumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!- dije.

Estaba en el hospital. Lo último que recordaba era las palabras de Odd…

Yumi pareció leerme el pensamiento e iba a empezar a hablar cuando algo sonó.

-¡Mi móvil!- exclamo Yumi.

Lo leyó y le contesto.

-Era Ulrich. Me preguntaba como seguías.-me dijo Yumi.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ok. Dice que no puede venir ahora porque tiene el partido pero que vendrá en cuanto pueda.- dijo Yumi leyendo el nuevo mensaje.

-Que no se preocupe. No le voy a comer si no viene.- le dije.

-Bueno lo de Odd…- empezó a decir Yumi.

-¿Cuándo hemos mencionado a Odd?- le dije de forma extraña.

-No, no lo hemos mencionado pero igual a él sí que te lo comes por lo que te voy a decir ahora. Por eso te pido que me dejes explicártelo todo.- me dijo Yumi con calma.

Yo la mire temiéndome lo peor y espere.

-Odd no está aquí porque… esta con Sissi.- conto Yumi.

-¡¿Qué? Este se va a enterar cuando le vea. No es solo que este saliendo con esa engreída y que encima el no se da cuenta de que ella está por él y… Uffffff Estarán saliendo. Y encima el no tiene el valor de decírmelo. Me ha estado engañando desde siempre. Siempre ha estado por ella y… Encima yo que era su compañera de equipo ni siquiera viene a verme ni un solo minuto porque su Sissi es más importante que yo. Me molesta que no me lo haya dicho antes porque eso significa que no tiene confianza en mi…- decía muy enfadada y andando por toda la habitación.

-¡Aelita, deja de decir tonterías!- grito Yumi.

Yumi tenía muchas cualidades y dos de ellas eran tener la razón la mayoría de las veces y saber cuando había que parar.

-Perdón pero es que no puedes juzgar a Odd cuando no sabes cómo ha estado. Tú eres la que no tienes confianza en él. ¿Por qué a la primera de cambio piensas que te va a dejar por otra chica?- me pregunto Yumi.

-¿Cuándo hemos dicho que estoy enamorada de Odd?- dije sonrojada y sorprendida.

- Se nota. O al menos lo noto yo.- dijo Yumi.

Normal, Yumi tenía un…, digamos que sexto sentido para estas cosas.

-Vale, si. Pero es que si me dices que esta con Sissi…- me intentaba disculpar.

-Esta con Sissi porque no ha dejado de gritar y Odd estaba preocupado por si esa tonta te despertaba.- explico Yumi.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte incrédula.

-Si, no se separaba ni un segundo de ti, te acariciaba el pelo y al irse te dio un beso en la mejilla.- dijo Yumi con una gran sonrisa.

Yo, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, me toque la mejilla con mucho cariño.

-Pero esto no ha sido solo hoy, Aelita. Siempre se ha preocupado por ti, siempre te ha protegido y siempre sabia quien eras.- dijo Yumi.- Es más me recuerda a un día que vino una chica muy parecida a ti… Esto me lo conto Ulrich.

(Fin Aelita POV)

(Flash back)

(Ulrich POV)

Estábamos muy aburridos cuando de repente Jeremie bostezo.

-¿Sabes Jeremie? De noche la gente suele dormir.- le dije bromeando.

-He estado probando un programa para materializar a Aelita. Con este último casi lo consigo. Casi.- me explico Jeremie.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando lo consigas? Tú no sabes hablar con las chicas.- dijo Odd.

Parecía celoso. Era como si quisiera que Jeremie dejase su amor por Aelita para que así Odd pudiera quedarse con ella.

-Aelita es distinta.- dijo Jeremie intentando protegerse.

-Exacto. Es distinta.- dijo Odd con tono misterioso.

En ese momento el director entro en clase.

-Buenos días, chicos. Antes de empezar la primera clase quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna. Pasa, Taelia. Seguro que están ansiosos por conocerte.- informo el director Delmas.

-Venga, es tu oportunidad. Imagínate que la tienes delante, en carne y hueso, ¿Qué le dirías?- dijo Odd al ver mi cara rara que la ponía por sus anteriores respuestas.

Entonces Jeremie se puso muy nervioso y no pudo decir ni una palabra.

Mientras tanto a Odd se le notaba satisfecho.

-Biiiip. Se acabo el tiempo. Necesitas consejos de cómo ligar.- entonces Odd miro al frente y vio a Taelia, la nueva chica.

Se parecía mucho a Aelita. Solo que tenía el pelo más oscuro.

-Esto es… No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Odd.

En el patio…

-Es verdad sí que se parece pero si de verdad es ella debería reconocernos, ¿No crees?- pregunto Yumi.

-No necesariamente. A podido perder la memoria al materializarse.- explico Jeremie.

-Habla con ella. Solo así lo sabrás.- dijo Odd nervioso.

-¿Y si no es ella?- pregunto Jeremie.

Entonces Odd y yo nos miramos y fuimos a por él.

-Vamos. Venga tu observa al experto y aprende.- dijo Odd.

Nos acercamos a Taelia que estaba leyendo y Odd empezó con sus clases.

-¿Qué tal, Aelit…, digo Taelia? Mis amigos y yo estábamos diciendo que nos suenas como si te conociéramos.- empezó a decir Odd.

-Ese truco para ligar está muy visto.- dijo Taelia y volvió su vista al libro.

-¡Eh, oye! Yo no estaba ligando. Solo era una conversación.- dijo Odd sonrojado y molesto.- Eh… Por cierto las cosas como mundo virtual, monstruos, cangrejos o avispas… ¿Te dicen algo?

-Pues sí. Me dicen que será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Taelia dejándonos allí pasmados.

Entonces ahí lo pensé.¿ Antes había visto a Odd sonrojarse? Luego hablaría con el…

Mientras Jeremie le preguntaba de donde venia y por su familia yo mire a Odd. Había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Aelita.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Yumi acercándose.

-No es ella.- dijo Odd muy serio.

-Eso lo dice porque le han dado un corte que te pasas. Observa al experto.- dije sonriendo.- En fin si es Aelita seguro que tiene amnesia.

-Un segundo. Esperad. Si es ella, si de verdad es ella, no puede estar en Lyoko.- dijo Jeremie.

-Compruébalo luego. Tenemos clase con la señorita Meyer.- dije.

-Deseadme suerte con mi trabajo.- dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Como todos íbamos muy preocupados no le dijimos nada.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.- oí susurrar a Yumi.

(Fin Ulrich POV)

(Fin flash back)

(Aelita POV)

-Pero no lo entiendo.- interrumpí a Yumi.

-¿El qué?- pregunto Yumi.

-¿Se sonrojo por Taelia?- dije refiriéndome a Odd.

-Claro que no, tontita. Se sonrojo porque hasta ese momento creía que Taelia eras tú y que le hubieses descubierto que estaba por ti…- me explico Yumi.

-Ahhh ok. Sigue.- le dije no muy convencida.

(Fin Aelita POV)

(Flash back)

(Ulrich POV)

-Tengo que entrar en Lyoko. No puedo esperar más tiempo.- oí susurrar a Jeremie.

-Vale, vamos juntos.- dijo Odd nervioso.

Seguramente quería mirar para ver si el tenia razón o no.

Jeremie levanto la mano y se invento una excusa para salir de clase.

Después él y Odd salieron.

(Fin Ulrich POV)

(Fin flash back)

(Aelita POV)

-Todo esto se lo contaron Jeremie y Odd a Ulrich…- dijo Yumi intentando empezar el nuevo relato.

(Fin Aelita POV)

(Flash back)

(Ulrich POV)

-Ya hemos conectado.- dijo Jeremie.

-Jim nos va a pillar si no te das prisa.- dijo Odd muy nervioso.

-Aelita, ¿Me recibes? Soy Jeremie, Aelita.- intento Jeremie.

Mientras tanto Odd esperaba la respuesta con el puño cerrado.

-Puede que esté en una trampa de X.A.N.A. una tormenta o una nevada y que no la detectes.- dijo Odd preocupado.

-¿Y si los cálculos que probé anoche no estaban bien?- dijo Jeremie.

-¿Sabes? Tu lo que necesitas es dormir.- dijo Odd muy borde.

-Odd, es ella.- dijo Jeremie sonriendo.

-Tú estás loco.- dijo Odd convencido.

-Estoy seguro. Lo he conseguido. Taelia es Aelita.- dijo Jeremie ilusionado.

En el comedor…

-¿Y si lo ha cogido un alumno?- pregunte a Yumi.

Hablábamos de su trabajo. Una especie de traje de Samurái.

Lo había dejado en un armario cerca de un enchufe y ahora no estaba.

-¿Y qué me decís de los enchufes?- dijo Yumi no muy convencida.

-Si. Mirad si esto es cosa de X.A.N.A. no contéis con Aelita. No la encontramos en Lyoko.- dijo Odd.

-¡Odd no la encontramos en Lyoko porque no está en Lyoko!- grito Jeremie.

-Lo siento chicos pero no me creo que sea Aelita.- dijo Yumi mirando a Taelia.

-Pues yo sé quien se muere por creerlo.- dije bromeando.

En ese momento el director Delmas entro.

-Chicos, prestadme atención. Algunos alumnos y nuestro querido Jim a quien todos conocéis y sin duda respetáis, han sido atacados.- empezó a decir el director.

-Tampoco hay que pasarse.- bromeo Odd.

-Su agresor era una persona que… una persona que llevaba armadura, una armadura de Samurái. Y ese individuo anda suelto. Toda información que aportéis a la policía será muy bienvenida.- informo el director con la policía a su lado.

-No podemos esperar más.- dijo Yumi.

-Tenemos que ir a Lyoko, encontrar a Aelita y desactivar la torre.- dije.

-¿Cuándo os va a entrar en esa cabezota que si el Samurái está controlado por X.A.N.A. ira a por Taelia? Es lógico, ¿verdad? Porque Taelia es Aelita.- dijo Jeremie enfadado y tratándonos como a unos tontos.

-Vaya se le ha ido la olla.- nos dijo Odd muy seguro de su teoría de Aelita.

Yo no estaba muy convencido. No sabía de qué lado ponerme porque las 2 teorías eran muy buenas pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía dudar de sus teorías. Jeremie estaba tan seguro de que Taelia era Aelita que incluso se había enfadado con nosotros y sin embargo Odd estaba tan seguro de que Aelita estaba en Lyoko y que quizás estaba en peligro que hasta estaba preocupado y nervioso.

-Disculpe señorita. Al parecer esa armadura es suya.- dijo el agente de policía a Yumi.

Cuando Yumi se fue con el agente nosotros la esperamos en la sala de la secretaria.

-Mira no podemos hacer nada por Yumi. Tenemos que quedar con Jeremie en la fábrica.- me dijo Odd.

Nada mas decir eso yo llame a Jeremie.

-Salta el buzón de voz.- dije preocupado al ver que Jeremie no me cogía el teléfono.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Teníamos que ir a la fábrica.

Al llegar a la fábrica…

Tal y como pensé estaba con Taelia en el superordenador. Parecía que lo iba a apagar.

-Jeremie, quieto.- le dije al ver lo que se disponía a hacer.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Einstein? ¿Y si Aelita sigue en Lyoko?- dijo Odd preocupado por Aelita.

-No está en Lyoko. Mira. Está ahí. La tenéis delante.- dijo Jeremie señalando a Taelia.

-Jeremie, se que sueñas con ver a Aelita en el mundo real pero baja a la tierra. No puedes estar seguro.- dije.

Ni yo estaba seguro de que era verdad…

-¿Y si te equivocas?- pregunte a Jeremie.

-¿Vas a correr el riesgo de destruir a Aelita por destruir a X.A.N.A.?- pregunto Odd sin dejar de preocuparse por Aelita.

Yo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Todos lo estábamos. Pero al parecer Odd tenía un presentimiento… Una especie de conexión con Aelita.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos. Tienes que dejarnos ir a Lyoko.- dije.

-¿Y si Aelita no está quien va a desactivar la torre?- pregunto Jeremie.

No se daba por vencido.

-Nos arriesgaremos.- dije igual de tranquilo.

Tampoco pasaba mucho. Si Aelita estaba en Lyoko desactivaríamos la torre y si era verdad que Aelita era Taelia entonces que Jeremie nos desvirtualizase y apagase el superordenador.

Bajamos a la sala de los escáneres y nos pusimos cada uno en uno.

-Transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Odd, escanear Ulrich, escanear Odd, Virtualizacion.

Nos virtualizamos en el sector de las montañas.

-¿Veis algo?- nos pregunto Jeremie.

-Si, Jeremie. Montañas. Muchas montañas.- dije intentando de reducir la tensión.

-Voy a intentar localizar la torre que ha activado X.A.N.A.- nos informo Jeremie.- Entiéndelo, Taelia. Si no eres Aelita tendremos que… ¿Taelia?

Nos pusimos a correr mientras oíamos a Jeremie. Al parecer Taelia había desaparecido. Se había ido de la fábrica.

-Toma ya. Encontrar a alguien aquí es más difícil que encontrar una idea en la cabeza de Jim.- bromeo Odd.

Aun así se le veía muy nervioso.

Yo salte y Odd se giro.

-¡Ulrich he visto a Aelita!- me dijo Odd.

Yo me asombre. Si Odd decía la verdad el tendría razón.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunte.

-Era como una visión.- dijo Odd.

-¡Aelita!- exclamo Jeremie.

Al parecer Yumi le llamo por teléfono y estuvieron hablando.

Cuando terminaron…

-¡Odd, Ulrich! He localizado la torre activada. Esta a treinta grados al norte. En la región del bosque.- nos dijo Jeremie.

-Sin Aelita eso no nos servirá de mucho.- dije.

Odd miraba a todas partes muy preocupado y nervioso.

-¡Mira, esa bola!- exclamo Odd señalándome hacia un punto.- Es justo lo que he visto antes. Aelita está dentro.

Odd sin pensarlo salto a la plataforma de abajo que estaba a una altura importante.

Después de dudar un poco yo también salte.

-Jeremie la hemos encontrado.- le informe.

Jeremie suspiro.

-Esa bola bloquea la comunicación con Aelita.- dijo Odd enfadado.

-Es un guardián. El mismo monstruo que cogió a Yumi.-dije.

-Si. Y Aelita la salvo convenciéndole de que buscaba a otra persona.- dijo Odd.

Yo le mire con cara rara. Solo pensaba en ella…

- Pero esta vez tiene a Aelita. Y ahora la única solución es usar la fuerza.- dije sacando mi espada.

Lo intente varias veces. Estuve intentando romper esa malvada bola roja pero no lo conseguía.

-Flecha laser. Jeremie no funciona.- decía Odd cada vez más nervioso.

-Es como si fuera invencible.- añadí.

-Dios, X.A.N.A. ha debido diseñar un programa… ¡Eh! Es un programa. Y si es un programa yo debería poder…- decía Jeremie.

-Eh, ¿De qué estás hablando? De una idea, espero.- dije.

-Puede, pero dadme un par de minutos.- dijo Jeremie muy tranquilo.

-Vale, no hay problema. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- dijo Odd con sarcasmo.

-Tan pronto… Como he podido contarle todo a una desconocida…- oímos susurrar a Jeremie.- Entonces el Samurái no iba a por Taelia sino a por nosotros. ¡Yumi!

-Oh, oh.- dijo Jeremie.

-¡Eh! ¿Y esa idea tuya?- pregunte.

Ya se me estaba empezando a contagiar el nerviosismo de Odd.

-Ya está. Allá voy.- dijo Jeremie.

-¿Un icono de Aelita? Pues personalmente soy escéptico, Jeremie.- dijo Odd.

Yo iba a decir:- Odd, el icono de Aelita no es para ti. Es para el guardián.

Pero me calle.

Entonces vimos como la bola se tragaba al icono y explotaba.

Odd y yo nos tapamos los ojos.

-Un señuelo. Jeremie eres el mejor.- le dije acercándome con Odd a Aelita.

-Llevad a Aelita a una torre. Tiene que regenerarse.- informo Jeremie.

La intente coger pero Odd fue más rápido y la cogió en brazos.

Al dejarla en la torre Aelita abrió los ojos.

(Fin Ulrich POV)

(Fin flash back)

(Aelita POV)

-¿De verdad paso todo eso?- pregunte incrédula.

-Por supuesto. ¿Es que no me crees?- me pregunto Yumi.

-Si, claro que te creo pero es que… no sé.

-Jeremie estuvo convencido de que eras otra chica pero Odd no se equivoco. Admito que al principio el tuvo sus dudas como cualquiera pero nada más entablar conversación con esa Taelia supo enseguida que no eras tú. Y yo pienso lo mismo que Ulrich. Odd y tú tenéis una especie de conexión.- me dijo Yumi guiñándome un ojo.

Yo me sonroje. La verdad es que algún tipo de conexión sí que parecía que teníamos…

Entonces me acorde.

-¿Fue el día ese en que…?- le dije empezando un nuevo relato.

(Flash back)

Yo me desperté estaba en una torre con Ulrich y Odd.

-Todo va bien. Aelita ha recuperado todos sus puntos.- oí decir a Jeremie.

Yo me levante mirando a Odd.

-Me habéis encontrado. ¿Dónde está el guardián?- dije sonrojada y sorprendida.

Odd se arrodillo junto a mí.

-¿Esa bola de fuego tan gorda? Ja, no volverá a molestarte.- dijo Odd.

Me alegre mucho de volver a oír a Odd. Aunque a su vez me asusto un poco el tono de su voz.

Odd me ayudo a levantarme y le di las gracias.

Al sonrojarnos los dos desviamos la mirada y vi a Ulrich.

Le vi como sorprendido mirando a Odd. También le di las gracias a Ulrich.

Andamos hasta el filo de la torre.

-Nos vamos Jeremie. Destino: El bosque.- dijo Odd contento y tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos al bosque Ulrich hablo.

-Jeremie, ya estamos.

-¡Oye, daos prisa, no localizo a Yumi! Me temo que tiene problemas con el Samurái.- dijo Jeremie.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Vamos.- dijo Ulrich empezando a correr.

Parecía nervioso. Se le notaba que quería mucho a Yumi y no podía soportar que estuviese en peligro.

Yo sonreí y me puse a correr al igual que Odd.

-De paso, ¿no tienes más noticias buenas?- dijo Odd con sarcasmo.

Yo me reí de Jeremie. Era verdad. Siempre que abría la boca no es que dijese muchas noticias buenas.

-Sí y muchas.- dijo Jeremie sin pillar el sarcasmo.- Taelia me vio teclear la clave de acceso y el director y la policía están aquí. ¡Ah! Y los monstruos han llegado. 2 bloques. Cuidado con sus cañones de hielo o se acabo la partida.

Nosotros seguíamos corriendo y no veíamos a los bloques.

Entonces Odd se dio la vuelta y los vio.

-¡Eh bloques! Mola, son mis monstruos preferidos.- dijo Odd.

Ulrich y yo seguimos corriendo mientras Odd se quedo con los bloques.

-¡Flecha laser!

Por desgracia la flecha se quedo corta y los bloques dispararon trozos de hielo.

¡Dieron a los árboles que teníamos al lado!

Odd se puso a correr con nosotros.

Paso un rato y Ulrich se harto y dijo:-¡Odd cuida de Aelita! Yo me quedo a cubriros solo… bueno casi solo.

Yo me sonroje y mire a Odd. Odd le dijo una especie de gracias a Ulrich y siguió corriendo conmigo.

Llegamos a la torre y Odd me dijo:-Te toca, princesa.

Yo me sonroje por 2 cosas: Por lo de princesa y porque estaban nuestras caras a pocos centímetros.

Por eso solo me limite a asentir.

Me acerque a la torre y no me di cuenta de que un bloque estaba detrás mía intentando darme.

-Siempre escogen el peor momento.- oí susurrar a Odd.

Entonces Odd disparo una flecha y el bloque le miro a él intentando desvirtualizarlo.

-¡Ahora!- me dijo.

Entre en la torre y teclee el código.

(Fin flash back)

-¡Aelita!- dijo Odd entrando de repente en la habitación.-Perdóname es que tenía que hacer unas cosas y…

-Yumi ya me lo explico todo.- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale. Menos mal… ¿De qué estabais hablando?- pregunto Odd curioso.

-De nada.- dije ruborizada.

-Bueno parejita me voy. Hasta luego.- se despidió Yumi.

-¿Por qué nos ha llamado parejita?- pregunto Odd sonrojado.

-No-no se.- dije yo igual de roja.

-Bueno, ¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Odd cambiando de tema.

-Si. Muchas gracias por todo, Odd. Muchas gracias.- le dije.

Después le di un beso en la mejilla dejándonos a los dos sonrojados.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Este me ha costado un poco mas puesto que he tenido que copiar casi todo el capitulo pero lo conseguí. :D Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leerlo.

AtpAb95: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por comentar. :D Bueno por supuesto que habrá un millón de oportunidades mas. :D Mira todo lo que ha pasado y eso que aun voy solo por el capitulo 10 cuando este en la Tierra…

Me gusta que te gusten los flash back. :D (Que lio de palabras xD) Hay veces que me tengo que romper un poco la cabeza para ver como lo hago pero bueno… :D

Bueno ya has descubierto en este capítulo lo que le ha pasado a Aelita. (Ya lo sé. Ha sido muy largo el capitulo xD)

Esperare impaciente a tu próximo capítulo. Espero que te venga la inspiración para escribir historias de Aelita y Odd. Seguro que las harías genial. ;D Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.

Javi98: Muchas gracias por comentar y leerlo. :D

Sissi igual que siempre. Tan histérica y mandona.

Me encanta que te haya gustado.

Yo también sufro vértigos pero la pobre Aelita también tenía un poco de gastroenteritis.

Bueno espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.

Airam09: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. :D

Me encanta que te guste. :D

Tranquila no te voy a comer si no comentas. ;D

El destino hace que sea así. Además aun tienen que pasar muchas cosas para que logren hacerse novios. ^^ Y por supuestísimo que habrá muchísimos momentos más. :D

Pues me alegra que te gusten los flash back hace unos capítulos no estaba muy convencida de que me salieran pero me tendré que fiar de AtpAb95 y de ti. :D Y lo del montón de momentos que hay de Aelita y Odd… Pues sí. Yo creo que en el fondo los creadores de code Lyoko ya empiezan a dudar entre si prefieren a Aelita con Jeremie o con Odd porque si han dedicado tantas cosas a esta parejita sin olvidarnos el capitulo 73… Y eso que solo voy por el capitulo 10… :D

Es que no hay nada que el amor no puedo solucionar. Aelita con su fuerza interior ganando las pruebas… :D Además yo también estoy segurísima de que Odd la cogió antes de que se cayese. :D

Ya has podido leer por que se desmayo Aelita… Pobrecilla. Lo que no le pase a ella…

Bueno espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.


	8. Halloween

Capitulo 8: Halloween

Ya me habían dado el alta. Hacía como una semana o así que me lo habían dado. Hoy era 30 de octubre y nos estábamos preparando para ver un teatro de Halloween que sería un poco más tarde. Sería mi primer Halloween porque el año pasado no lo celebramos. Menos mal que Odd me comentó un poco de que trataba. Mañana podríamos salir por el pueblo o por la academia para ir haciendo lo del truco o trato.

Miré mi reloj. Ya eran las siete de la tarde así que bajé a la sala de actos.

Allí me encontré con mis amigos.

-¡Hey, princesa! ¿Cómo lo llevas?- me saludó Odd.

-Muy bien. Ya estoy mucho mejor.- le respondí sonriendo.

Yumi y Ulrich nos miraban detenidamente. Yumi ya había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Odd pero Ulrich no tenía ni idea… O al menos era lo que yo pensaba.

En ese momento vino Jeremie con su ordenador. (Como no)

-Hola.- le saludó Ulrich.

-Hola.- dijo Jeremie sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

-Oh, vamos Einstein. Es Halloween. Deja un rato el ordenador.- intentó convencerlo Odd.

-Mañana es Halloween. Además yo no creo en esas cosas.- dijo Jeremie sentándose en una silla.

Yo le miré. Me acordaba de cuando estaba encerrada en Lyoko y él se pasaba horas acompañándome pero ahora me daba cuenta que no era yo, sino el ordenador lo que le atraía…

Odd me miró y me susurró:- Tranquila princesa, ya se le pasará. Ahora vamos a ver el teatro.

Nos sentamos juntos.

Empezó la obra. Era el famoso Frankestein. Herb era el doctor y Nicolas era el monstruo.

Actuaban fatal pero como no Sissi aplaudía como loca.

En ese momento miré hacia Jeremie y se me ocurrió una cosa.

(Flash back)

Estaba con Jeremie en la fábrica. Seguíamos probando el código de mi materialización. Él empezó a decir un montón de cosas incomprensibles.

-Objetivo fijado. Esta vez funcionará ¿Lista, Aelita?- preguntó Jeremie.

-Lista.- contesté.

-Allá vamos.- dijo Jeremie.- Funciona.

Miré a Jeremie y parecía el doctor del monstruo de Frankestein.

(Fin flash back)

Me reí mientras Ulrich me miraba con cara rara.

-Vaya Aelita cada vez te pareces más a Odd. ¿Te ríes porque se lo ha comido?- me dijo Ulrich.

Miré hacia el escenario y vi como Nicolas tenía la cabeza atascada en un espacio pequeño entre el palacio y la hierba.

Entonces me volví a reír.

(Flash back)

Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich y Odd estaban conmigo en la fábrica mientras me decían lo que había pasado. Jeremie había conseguido materializar uno de mis pelos.

Cuando Jeremie terminó de decirlo todo en modo científico dijo:- Y ya está. Es muy sencillo, ¿no? ¿Lo pilláis?

-No.- dijo Odd.

-¿Que no es sencillo o que no lo pilláis?- preguntó Jeremie.

-No significa que te tomamos tu palabra.- contestó Odd sonriendo.

Ulrich y Yumi asintieron y yo me reí. Tenía tantas ganas de estar allí con ellos, experimentar sus sentimientos… Pero sobre todo quería saber si había algo igual de bonito y cálido como el sentimiento que sentía hacia Odd. El amor.

Entonces me sonrojé llevándome una mano a la mejilla.

-No hay problema. Quedará claro cuando veáis a Aelita en carne y hueso. Prepárate Aelita.- me dijo Jeremie.

-Vale Jeremie.- le contesté.

-¿Eh? ¿La vas a materializar ahora?- preguntó Ulrich extrañado.

-¿Tú qué crees? No voy a esperar un año. El pelo era una prueba antes de hacerla entera.- le contestó Jeremie.

-Oye, hacer un pelo es una cosa, materializar a Aelita no es lo mismo.- dijo Yumi.

-Mirad, ¿queréis pasaros la vida luchando contra X.A.N.A.? Cuando Aelita se materialice podemos desenchufar a X.A.N.A. para siempre y llevar una vida normal. Yo voto por intentarlo.- dijo Jeremie cabezota.

Le dio a la tecla y al parecer no funcionó porque dijo:- ¿Cómo es posible? Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

-Ya casi lo tienes, Jeremie. En unos días estará ya lo verás.- le tranquilizó Ulrich.

-¡Eh, vamos, tíos! Como no nos materialicemos ya mismo en clase no viviremos para verlo.- dijo Odd dramatizando y se fueron mientras yo me reía.

(Fin flash back)

Me volví a reír.

-¡Eh! ¡Aelita! Ya ha terminado.- me avisó Odd.

-¿En qué mundo estás?- me preguntó Ulrich.

Miré a Yumi y estoy segura de que ella pensó lo mismo que yo: Que estaba en el mundo de Odd.

-Perdón.- dije sonrojada.

-Anda vamos un rato a la cafetería.- dijo Yumi intentando salvarme.

-Espera. ¡Jeremie!- gritó Odd.

-Otro igual.- susurró Ulrich.

Llegamos a la cafetería y me senté al lado de Yumi y de Odd.

Estuvimos hablando de un millón de cosas hasta las diez. Como no sabíamos que hacer yo dije:-¿Qué tal si nos probamos los disfraces de mañana de Halloween y nos los enseñamos? ¿Quedamos en mi cuarto?

-Ok.- dijeron todos al unísono.

Nos fuimos mientras Sissi nos miraba de forma extraña…

En mi cuarto…

-Aelita ya estamos aquí.- llamó Yumi a la puerta.

Por suerte Yumi se había traído su disfraz para enseñármelo y no tuvo que ir a su casa a cogerlo.

Les abrí un poco la puerta. Yumi iba guapísima vestida de geisha con unos labios rojísimos y un tono de piel más pálido que de costumbre. Ulrich iba de samurái y Odd no iba vestido de nada.

-¿Qué pasa Odd? ¿Por qué no te has disfrazado?- le dije mirándole.

-Porque aun no sé que me voy a poner. Tengo un montón de disfraces pero es difícil.- me contestó.

-Bueno pasad.- les dije abriéndoles la puerta y mostrándoles mi disfraz.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Em… Aelita… Eso no es precisamente…- me intentaba decir Yumi cuando de repente entró Sissi en mi cuarto.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que estos son los maravillosos disfraces que teníais pensado. Odd, creo que no le has explicado demasiado bien a tu prima lo que es la noche de Halloween. Este año no tendré ninguna dificultad en ser la reina de la noche.- dijo mientras se reía de mi.

¿Qué tenía de malo ir de princesa?

-Vete de aquí, Sissi. Busca a William a ver si va a estar con otra.- dijo Odd de muy mal humor.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves…?- gritó Sissi mientras Odd le dio con la puerta en las narices.

-Aelita, cariño…- me dijo Yumi cariñosamente mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- pregunté confundida.

-Que en Halloween hay que ir de todo menos de princesa. Hay que asustar.- me dijo Ulrich.

-Pues tú no es que asustes tanto de samurái.- le dije mirándole de mala manera.

Rápidamente sacó la espada y la puso delante de mi cara.

-¡Ah!- grité.

-¿Decías?- dijo Ulrich mientras guardaba la espada.

- Aelita, no necesitas ir de princesa para demostrar que lo eres. Para mí ya eres una gran y bella princesa.- me dijo Odd sonriendo.

Yo me sonrojé.

-¿Pero entonces que hago ahora? Ya estarán todas las tiendas cerradas.- dije sin encontrar la solución.

-Tranquila, tú mañana te vestirás de princesa y serás la princesa más guapa del mundo tenga o no tenga que ver con Halloween. Mañana vendré aquí y te ayudaré a ponerte verdaderamente guapa. Aunque no necesitarás casi ninguna ayuda, ¿verdad, Odd?- preguntó Yumi picaronamente.

Odd se sonrojó.

-Bueno pues dicho está. Me voy que ya es tarde. ¿Me acompañas, Ulrich?- preguntó Yumi sonrojándose.

-Por supuesto, mi geisha.- dijo Ulrich igual de rojo.

En ese momento a Odd se le iluminó la cara.

-Gracias Aelita. Ahora sé que ponerme.- dijo Odd.

Y me quedé ahí. Pensando. Pensaba en que desde lo del hospital Odd y yo estábamos mucho más cercanos pero que seguramente sería porque Odd se preocupó mucho por el desmayo al igual que Yumi y Ulrich.

Cuando todo se tranquilizase un poco más todo volvería a la normalidad ya que sólo había pasado una semana y podía volver a recaer. Me puse el pijama y me fui a la cama.

Mañana sería un día lleno de miedo.

Al día siguiente…

Me levanté a las siete y eso que no había clases pero no podía dormir.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó. Lo cogí y miré el nuevo mensaje que tenía. Era de Yumi.

-Hola Aelita. ¿Estás despierta? Si es así ahora voy para allá.- leí.

-Sí, me acabo de despertar porque no podía dormir. Te esperaré encantada.- le contesté.

Al cuarto de hora Yumi ya estaba tocando en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Adelante.- dije entusiasmada.

-Bien, pongámonos manos a la obra.- me dijo cuando entró con un millón de cosas.

-Pero si ahora sólo son las siete y cuarto, ¿Halloween no es por la noche?- pregunté confundida.

-Sí pero aquí tienen mucho espíritu y como tienen que preparar las cosas y tienen que elegir a los reyes de la noche nos tenemos que vestir desde el principio para ir por la academia y que nos vean.- dijo Yumi como si fuese lo más evidente.

-Ok. Pues adelante.- le dije.

Nos pusimos los disfraces y primero ella se maquilló.

-Bien, ahora voy contigo.- me dijo.- El vestido te queda un pelín grande pero tranquila que te lo arreglo enseguida.

Me puso un par de alfileres y me dijo:- Cuidado no te vayas a pinchar.

Después me arregló el pelo.

-Umm, el pelo te ha crecido, ¿eh? Bien pues entonces te quedará bien esto.- dijo Yumi cogiendo unos rulos.

Más tarde fue con mi maquillaje y con la purpurina. Terminamos en una hora y media.

-Voila. Ya puedes mirarte al espejo.- dijo Yumi contenta.

Me miré y vi que estaba preciosa. En el pelo tenía unos tirabuzones preciosos y los labios rojos carmín. La sombra de ojos era dorada y quedaba genial con mi vestido de princesa.

-Bueno pues voy a ir al cuarto de Ulrich, tú ya puedes ir saliendo.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Salí al patio y de repente todo el mundo se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

Como no me gusta mucho que la gente me mire me fui al bosque a sentarme un rato.

(Flash back)

-No me lo puedo creer que desastre.- dijo Jeremie.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Estaba viendo por qué no funcionó la materialización y he visto que el programa de Aelita está lleno de virus. Al materializar el pelo le di a otro botón y con eso dañé los programas anexos.- dijo Jeremie.

-¿Anexos? Eso no parece muy grave.- dijo Yumi intentando tranquilizarle.

-Eso crees tú. El programa que une a Aelita con las torres está mal. Si Aelita teclea la clave Lyoko se reformateará por completo.- decía Jeremie cada vez peor.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Desaparecerá para siempre.- dijo Jeremie cerrando los ojos.

-¿Sabes, Jeremie? Los virus se pueden eliminar. Podemos hacerlo juntos.- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Y si X.A.N.A. ataca antes de que acabemos?- dijo Jeremie pesimista.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo muy rápido.- dijo Odd de mal humor.

-Vale, inventaos algo para los profesores. No pienso dejar el ordenador hasta que arregle el problema.- dijo Jeremie decidido.

(Fin flash back)

Me levanté sobresaltada. Tuve una pesadilla. Miré donde estaba y vi que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Además con los árboles tan altos que había no había casi nada de luz. Y lo peor de todo es que no me acordaba en que parte del bosque estaba.

Empecé a andar pero como todo estaba oscuro me era muy difícil identificar las cosas.

De repente mi corazón dio un vuelco.

(Flash back)

-Ya estoy, Aelita.- dijo Jeremie en la fábrica.

Entonces noté unas pulsaciones de X.A.N.A.

-No puede ser, ahora no.- supliqué.

-Bueno ya podemos trabajar. ¿Aelita? ¿Estás ahí?- dijo Jeremie impaciente.

-Es X.A.N.A. Ha lanzado un ataque.- dije triste.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que algo más iba a pasar. Algo muy malo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Jeremie alarmado.

Activó el buscador de torres y confirmó que había una activada.

-No, no puede ser, ahora no.- dijo Jeremie.

En ese momento Jeremie llamó a Ulrich y se lo advirtió.

Aún así estaba muy nerviosa. Iba a pasar algo.

Después de unos minutos me sentí mal. Algo acababa de pasar.

-Ulrich, ¿Qué tal todo por el cole?- dijo Jeremie.

Al parecer acababa de entrar Ulrich pero, ¿y Odd?

Empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas pero sólo me enteré de estas palabras:- Odd y Yumi están de camino.

Sonó el móvil de alguien.

-¿Sí, Odd? ¿Qué?- exclamó Ulrich.

No, por favor que no le haya pasado nada a él.

-¿Odd? ¡Odd! – gritó Ulrich.- No hay tiempo que perder.

-No he terminado de arreglar el programa.- dijo Jeremie.

-¡Odd está en peligro, envíame ya mismo!- gritó Ulrich.

¡No! ¡Odd!

Jeremie virtualizó a Ulrich al lado mía.

Sin querer le asusté y casi me da con la Katana.

-¡Ulrich!- dije asustada.

-¡Aelita!- dijo. Parecía sorprendido.

-Shhh. Nos oyen.- le dije poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

Él se dio la vuelta extrañado.

-En mi holomapa no veo nada. – dijo Jeremie.

Estuve a punto de decirle a Jeremie que no estábamos hablando con él pero Ulrich dijo:- Todo parece en calma.

-Las pulsaciones no dicen eso.- decía de mal humor.

Al parecer nadie me hacía ni caso y teníamos que empezar a correr. La vida de Odd estaba en peligro.

-Si las seguimos nos llevaran a la torre que ha activado X.A.N.A.- dijo Ulrich.

Yo asentí y dije:- Vamos.

(Fin flash back)

Entonces mi móvil sonó.

-¿Sí?- contesté.

-Aelita…- era Yumi parecía nerviosa y… ¿estaba llorando?

-Yumi, ¿Qué pasa?- le dije preocupada.

-Es Odd… Le han secuestrado.- dijo empezando a llorar.

-¿Qué? No puede ser. ¿Qué ha pasado?- dije empezando a notar unas gotas en mis ojos.

-No-no sé. Nicolas le ha dado con algo en la cabeza y… llevaba una pistola.- decía Yumi cada vez peor.

-¿Nicolas? Pero… ¿has visto dónde se lo ha llevado?- dije cada vez con más lágrimas recorriendo mi cara.

-No porque creo que me escuchó y tenía miedo de que me pillase entonces me escondí y desapareció como si fuese un fantasma…- intentaba decir Yumi cuando de repente la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Yumi? ¡Yumi!- grité.

¿Qué había pasado?

Nicolas había secuestrado a Odd y llevaba una pistola.

¡Odd podía estar en peligro! Tenía que encontrarle aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en mi vida.

Empecé a correr y a buscarle por todos los lugares mientras mi corazón latía como loco y mis lágrimas corrían a más no poder.

(Flash back)

Seguíamos corriendo. Ulrich dijo:-Llegamos a los pasos paralelos.

En ese momento le dieron a Ulrich y nos paramos arrodillados.

-Jeremie, ¿cuántos puntos me quedan?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Espera… 70… no, no, no 60…- decía Jeremie estresado.

-Decídete, Jeremie. Necesito saberlo.- dijo Ulrich enfadado.- ¡Cuidado Aelita!

-No puedo hacerlo todo a la vez. Esquiva los flasers y no tendrás que llevar la cuenta.- decía Jeremie también enfadado.

Ulrich lo intentó.

Entonces oímos como Jeremie hablaba con alguien más… Parecía ser Yumi.

Cuando esquivamos a todos los monstruos seguimos corriendo pero llegamos a un punto en que las pulsaciones se separaban.

-Id al Este, los monstruos que habéis esquivado no andan muy lejos.- nos advirtió Jeremie.

-Bien Jeremie, buscaremos otro camino.- le dije con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

- Demasiado tarde.- dijo Ulrich viendo a los monstruos.

Intentamos correr hacia el lado opuesto pero vinieron más monstruos.

En ese momento Yumi apareció y lanzó uno de sus abanicos.

-¡Yumi!- exclamamos aliviados Ulrich y yo.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- dijo Yumi contenta.

Al menos ella estaba de buen humor…

Tiró su abanico y mató a los otros 2 monstruos que nos impedían seguir con nuestro camino.

De repente Ulrich, como activado por un resorte, mató al otro monstruo que quedaba en la otra parte.

Se notaba que Ulrich y Yumi estaban enamorados… pero yo también estaba enamorada… del chico que estaba en peligro y necesitaba salvarlo.

-¡Vámonos!- dije corriendo.

-¡Ahí!- gritó Ulrich al ver la torre.

Al fin.

Pero parecía que ese día iba a ser negro porque…

-¡Cuidado!- me gritó Yumi.

Un cangrejo.

Yumi y yo saltamos y nos escondimos en una especie de árbol- tronco mientras Ulrich luchaba con el cangrejo.

Por desgracia venían más cangrejos detrás pero Ulrich se escondió con nosotras.

-X.A.N.A. va en serio. No dudaremos mucho. ¡Jeremie!- gritó Ulrich.- Jeremie, ¿Me recibes? ¡Jeremie!

-Paciencia, chicos. Ya casi estoy.- dijo Jeremie.- Vale, Aelita ya puede ejecutar el programa. No hay peligro.

Mejor porque ya me estaba quedando sin paciencia.

Me dieron y Yumi me defendió en los siguientes disparos.

-Todo listo. Aguanta Aelita, voy a ejecutar el programa de reparación.- dijo Jeremie.

-Justo a tiempo. Esto se pone feo.- dijo Yumi aliviada.

Pero yo no me sentía igual. Al contrario, tenía miedo, miedo de que no acabase igual que siempre. Miedo a que sucediese algo. Miedo a que Odd se muriese.

-¡Allá va!- gritó Jeremie.- ¿Qué? No, no puede ser.

Allí el mundo se me vino encima.

(Fin flash back)

Oí unos ruidos en el cuarto de las calderas. Miré por la ventanita y por fin lo encontré.

-¡Quieto! ¡Suéltale!- le dije abriendo la puerta.

-Hombre, si es la princesita que viene a por su príncipe.- dijo Nicolas con la voz distorsionada.

Ahí me fijé. Odd se había vestido de príncipe para que yo no fuese la única que no asustase.

También me fijé en lo mucho que le quería y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-Déjale en paz, Nicolas. ¿Por qué le quieres a él?- le dije poniéndome delante de Odd.

-Para tenerte a ti.- dijo Nicolas y entonces disparó.

(Flash back)

No podía aguantar más. No podía dejarle morir por mi culpa le tenía que salvar aunque me fuese la vida en ello.

-Jeremie, tengo que desactivar la torre.- dije apenada.

Entonces Ulrich y Yumi me miraron sorprendidos. Les había querido muchísimo a todos y sé que no les volvería a ver pero valía la pena. Iba a salvar a Odd.

Ellos parecieron entenderlo pero sin embargo Jeremie dijo:- No, dame más tiempo. Volveré a empezar.

Era cabezota.

-Jeremie, sabes que no hay más remedio.- le dije intentando que entrases en razón.

-Te reformatearás y desaparecerás, Aelita. No, no puedo permitirlo. - gritó Jeremie.

¿Pero es que ese chico no se daba cuenta? Era la vida de Odd o la mía. Yo era un programa informático. No servía para nada más que para dar problemas y éste era uno de ellos. Tenía que salvar a Odd o si no… sería yo la que se moriría de pena.

-¿Preparados para un último asalto?- pregunté a Ulrich y Yumi ignorando a Jeremie.

-¡No, Aelita! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Jeremie.

Entendía al pobre Jeremie. No quería que yo muriese, él estaba enamorado de mí y haría lo que fuese por mí pero tenía que entender que yo también estaba enamorada y haría lo que fuese por Odd. Una de esas cosas es morir.

-Yo iré primero.- dijo Ulrich.

Salió corriendo y distrajo al cangrejo mientras Yumi y yo corríamos hacia la torre.

Entré despidiéndome de Yumi y de Jeremie.

Al subir a la plataforma puse el código. Y me desvanecí.

(Fin flash back)

Noté como la bala daba suavemente en mi abdomen y como un acto reflejo me puse la mano en el sitio donde me dio la bala. Miré la mano y vi que me salía sangre. Me alegré de que no hubiera sufrido mucho al recibir ese disparo y también me alegré al saber que le había salvado una vez más la vida a Odd. Me puse un poco triste porque él me la había salvado un millón de veces y yo sin embargo sólo unas cuantas. También me apené porque no iba a volver a ver a mis amigos ni a mi gente pero vi a Odd gritando mi nombre mientras el pobre no se podía mover puesto que estaba atado a la silla. Ahí, por culpa del olor de la sangre, me desvanecí.

(Flash back)

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en la torre.

-¿Jeremie? Estoy preparada para mi materialización. – le dije puesto que sólo me acordaba que había dicho unas cosas extrañas sobre pelos y la materialización.

-¡Aelita!- gritaron Yumi y Ulrich mientras se abrazaban.

Odd no sabía qué hacer. Estaba contentísimo de volver a verme al igual que los demás.

Y Jeremie… bueno Jeremie tenía una especie de gotas en los ojos. También las tenían Odd, Yumi y Ulrich pero a él se las notaba más porque estaba más cerca.

-¿Jeremie, me he perdido algo?- dije al ver lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Por qué tienes agua en la cara?

-Luego te lo cuento, Aelita.- me dijo limpiándose las gotas.- Sólo nos ha faltado un pelo.

Todos empezaron a reír.

(Fin flash back)

Me desperté en la enfermería.

-¿Qué- qué hago aquí?- dije algo débil.

-Pues últimamente duermes más aquí que en tu cama así que tampoco es tan raro verte aquí.- me dijo la enfermera.

Yo le sonreí.

-Chicos, ya podéis pasar.- dijo la enfermera a la puerta.

En ese momento entraron Yumi, Ulrich y Odd.

-¡Chicos!- exclamé mientras les abrazaba.

Al abrazarles me acordé de lo que me acababa de pasar antes de despertarme.

-Perdonad pero… creí que estaba muerta.- les dije confundida.

-En realidad lo que paso… Ufff es muy difícil de contar.- dijo Ulrich liándose un poco.

-Tranquilo se lo cuento yo.- le dijo Odd.- Estaba en el cuarto cuando llegó Yumi, le dije que me desatase lo más rápido que pudiese y me fui corriendo hacia dónde estabas para estar a tu lado.- en ese momento se sonrojó al igual que yo.- Entonces me fijé que no tenías casi nada manchado el vestido de sangre, Yumi me pidió la navaja y miró tu herida y al final resultó ser que…

-¿No te había dicho yo ya que cuidado con que no te pinchases? Bueno pues va la señorita y dice: Venga que es Halloween vamos a dar un pequeño susto a mis amigos pinchándome y así se creen que me han disparado.- dijo Yumi intentando hacerme sonreír.

- Si ese era tu propósito lo conseguiste y entendiste muy bien lo que se hacía en Halloween.- terminó Ulrich.

Ahí nos reímos todos.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete y media.

-¡Eh! Vamos a la sala que no me quiero perder la fiesta.- les dije a mis amigos con una gran sonrisa.

Nada más llegar a la sala Jim nos dijo:-Hombre por fin. Della Robbia, Stones suban al escenario.

Nosotros asustados nos miramos y subimos.

-He aquí tenemos a los reyes de la noche.- anunció Jim.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Sissi histérica mientras William la intentaba consolar.

-Sí han sido elegidos por ser los más originales de este año. Bien pensado, en Halloween, ¿quién se iba a disfrazar de príncipes?- dijo Jim sonriendo.

Entonces Odd y yo nos reímos.

Después de un rato…

-Oye, ¿y qué pasó con Nicolas?- pregunté preocupada a Odd.

-Le encontramos tirado en el bosque y no se acordaba de nada.- empezaba a explicar Odd.

De repente me vino una imagen a la cabeza.

Era Jeremie sentado en frente del ordenador. Salía una especie de fantasma negro y se quedaba dentro de su cuerpo. En ese momento Jeremie levantaba la vista y se podían ver en sus ojos unos círculos rojos…

Y bien. ¿Os ha gustado? Ya sé que tardé muchííííííííííííííííísimo pero con el instituto y lo demás… También sé que últimamente Aelita parece estar cada 2 por 3 en la enfermería pero bueno ya pasará. Este capítulo ha sido larguísimo así que espero que no os quejéis. ;) Un beso y gracias por leer este capítulo.

Mijumaru14: Es extraño escribir tu nuevo nombre pero me encanta! :D Ya he leído lo de tu historia y te digo que tranquilo que segurísimo que pronto te vendrá la inspiración. No te preocupes y que ni se te pasa por la cabeza dejarla que sobretodo el pique entre Aelita y Odd en el último capítulo me encantó. Podrías seguir con ese pique y que cada vez se vayan picando más hasta llegar a esa famosa frase de te odio pero te quiero. Es decir que lleguen a un momento que la gente crea que se odian como nadie pero que sin embargo se mueran de amor uno por el otro y cada vez más. Luego sería rarísimo (yo con mis locuras) que Sam y Jeremie cansados de ellos dos se hiciesen novios entre ellos y luego Aelita y Odd se quedasen como: ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Y se diesen cuenta de que no estaban enamorados ni de Sam ni de Jeremie y se quedasen aun con ese pique pero ya siendo amigos en plan de somos amigos pero te sigo picando y ya después que surgiera el amor. :D (Vale, me acabo de crear una telenovela increíble pero espero que con estas ideas te haya ayudado algo. :D)

Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me alegra muchísimo que te gusten todos así que espero que este te guste lo mismo como los otros. Cuídate. :D

AtpAb95: Jajajajaja regálame un poco de tiempo que no me quedan ni 4 segundos. (Como dice la canción de Amaia Montero :P) En serio con el millón de cosas que tengo que hacer voy a tardar un montón en leer vuestras magníficas historias :´( y en publicar mis capítulos pero prometo que pase lo que pase no me rendiré y no dejaré este lugar lleno de gente maravillosa al igual que sus historias. :D

Sí pues si el anterior te gustó tan largo éste ya ni te cuento xD Es larguísimo e igual algunas partes te aburren un poco pero aun así espero que te guste. :D

Perdón por lo de los sustos (lo digo en plural porque a lo mejor te asustaste también con lo del disparo) pero es que últimamente estoy un poco trágica por culpa de un chico pero bueno ya te lo contaré todo más tranquilamente… Lo de Odd y Sissi confieso que tuve un pequeño error y no me acordé de que Sissi ya estaba saliendo con William pero una que está tan nerviosa (Como Aelita) no se acuerda de eso… (Me meto mucho en mi papel xD) Yo también mientras lo leía me encantaba esa parte además que soy romantiquíííííííísima. :D Me alegra muchísimo que te gustase el flashback del capítulo anterior. La verdad es que lo tuve que trabajar mucho porque era un capítulo lleno de momentos de Odd y Aelita :) Y Ulrich y Yumi… hay veces que me quitan la paciencia pero es que son tan monos. Además conozco a gente más lentos que ellos… pero también es un poco raro que Ulrich y Yumi siendo la pareja oficial de la serie sean los únicos protagonistas que aun no se hayan besado entre ellos… pero bueno…

Ah! Por cierto hay una buena noticia! Dicen que habrá quinta temporada de Code Lyoko! Ojalá sea verdad.

Y lo de Aelita… Bueno ya te he dicho que últimamente estaba pasando por un tramo un poco así así por eso voy poniendo a Aelita como más o menos yo me identifico así que podemos decir que la Aelita de mis historias es una mezcla de la Aelita de Code Lyoko y un poco de mí…

Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar y por leer! :D Cuídate.


End file.
